Crystal Snow Princess Coord
Crystal Snow Princess Coord (クリスタルスノープリンセス) has been worn by Faruru in episode 30. This coord is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Marionette Mu. It is similar to the Holy Snow Princess Coord, Mint Snow Princess Coord, and Jewelry Princess Coord. User Coord Highlights "A coord with lots of snowy crystals and pearls. Just seeing those luxuriant fur linings warms me all the way through." "Silver Stones and Reliefs make this one elegant winter coord! Lovely Stuff!" Appearance Top A powder blue to sky blue gradient top with a pattern of little snowflakes and chains of pearls, two of which circle each outer side of the stomach while the rest circle the lower sleeve. Lining the top, bottom, and cuff of each sleeve is a big layer of white fluff, while attached to the shoulder of each sleeve is a blue glittering ribbon with a white pearl in the center and little tiny pearls attached to the tails. At the very center of the chest is a blue ornate snowflake with many tiny sapphire gems, one center gem, and very tiny pearls; while next to it on the right is a blue snowflake with gem, and on the left is a lighter blue snowflake with sapphire gems. Attached to the center is an upside down V-shape of glittering deep blue gradient material, and hanging from this is silver string. Comes with a white, deep blue, and sky blue gradient collar piece with tiny white snowflakes and a sparkly blue ribbon in the center with a pearl on it. Bottom A three part skirt composed of a powder blue main layer with snowflakes, a row of white fluff material that has blue snowflakes with gems in the center, and chains of pearls. The band on top is white, while at the middle is a glittering layer of blue gradience. In the very center is a blue ornate snowflake with sapphire gems and tiny pearls all over it; while attached to it is a thick section of white fluff. In the center is a solid powder blue section of skirting to match the main layer with seven blue snowflakes with gems and a single pearl chain on it. Lining the bottom of the skirt are many blue orbs, all of which have a single white snowflake on it. Shoes Blue to slightly darker gradient boots with a silver snowflake and fancy heart design so far up. The bottom and heel is solid powder blue. On the very top is white feathery-fluff. Accessory A big blue and silver ornate snowflake with many white gems and a big sapphire in the center, with a tiny sapphires on the end of each tip. Game '''Crystal Snow Princess Coord '''is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Marionette Mu. It first appeared in December wave of the 2014 2nd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 9501.jpg|Crystal Snow Princess Tops 9701.jpg|Crystal Snow Princess Skirt 9801.jpg|Crystal Snow Princess Boots 9901.jpg|Crystal Snow Princess Hair Accessory 17819386 1887056328206669 2323909230798569472 n.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.01.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.07.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.08.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.10.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.10.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.11.04.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.11.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.11.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.12.01.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.12.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.13.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.13.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.20.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.20.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.19.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.19.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.18.47.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.18.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.18.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.17.47.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.17.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.17.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.16.46.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.04.00.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.16.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.15.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.15.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.15.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.14.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.14.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.14.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.14.00.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.13.35.png Prad5-3438.jpg Prad5-3437.jpg Prad5-3433.jpg Prad5-3432.jpg Prad5-3431.jpg Prad5-3436.jpg Tick tock-flower.png 1549761676196.jpg Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Marionette Mu Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Faruru Coord Category:2015 4th Live Collection